The Day After
by Tmyres77
Summary: 99 reflects on her future after Maxwell Smart proposes to her


The Day After

_Disclaimer: Get Smart is not mine. I'm merely doing this for pleasure._

The rain was pounding ferociously outside the young woman's window. Coupled with the howling wind, it was almost a scene directly out of a B-movie horror film. But, she didn't notice. Stretching luxuriously underneath the silk sheets, her mind wandered to the evening before. A control booth … two KAOS agents … impending death.

"Absolutely perfect," she sighed. A slow smile formed across her lips as she remembered her partner's nervous admission of love.

"99, there's something I have to tell you … Well, it's not easy to say …"

He had hesitated, so she stepped in, saying it for him.

A few moments later, they were joined at the lips, finally able to share their true feelings with one another. No longer did they have to hide behind their words, steal hidden glances and tread cautiously around their true intentions.

"Absolutely wonderful," she murmured.

Her alarm suddenly went off, filling the air with its incessant beeping and shattering her daydream. She sighed, annoyed that she had to leave her world of recollection and join reality. Sitting up, she tucked her disheveled hair behind her air, threw the covers aside and headed into her bathroom.

**XXX**

A long, hot shower was exactly what she needed, 99 decided as she tightened her bathrobe around the blue nightgown. Her hair, while still wet, was now neatly combed and hanging slightly below her shoulders, smelling faintly of lilacs.

_I wonder if Max likes lilacs_, she pondered. She was almost certain he did, because she could recall several times she had caught Max leaning toward her hair, inhaling deeply. Most of the times she pretended not to notice, but there had been that one time when he'd accidentally gotten a mouthful of her tresses. That one had been hard to ignore. _Maxwell Smart, you clumsy adorable man, _she laughed to herself.

Mrs. Maxwell Smart. It sounded delicious. She traced the name in the steam-covered mirror. The letters smiled back at her, giving her small glimpses of her reflection as they revealed the mirror underneath.

Mrs. 86.

99 Smart. Well, maybe not that one, she decided, scrunching up her nose. A quick swipe with her sleeve and it disappeared. She could have gone on for quite some time, or at least until the steam had cleared up, but the doorbell rang, ending her pleasant handwriting exercise. She glanced at the clock. 8:30 a.m. Who in the world would be at her door at 8:30 a.m.?

Another ring.

"Coming," she called making her way to the triple-locked entrance. She unlocked two of the bolts, leaving the chain connected at the top. Peeking out, she tried to see her a.m. visitor.

"Who is it?"

"Hi, 99!"

99 jumped back as one dark, brown eye, half a nose and a partial mop of black hair filled her vision.

"Max," she exhaled. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Well," Max started, "I was in the neighborhood …"

99 interrupted. "Max, you live on the other side of D.C."

"Oh. Yes, well, I had to deposit a check at the bank …"

"On a Saturday?"

"Eh, well…"

"Yes?"

Max sighed. "Gee, 99. I asked you to marry me yesterday. Do I have to have a reason to come and visit the woman I love?"

99 blushed, a smile coming to her lips. "No, of course not, Max."

"Good, because I was running out of reasons."

He peeked at her through the cracked opening. "So, can I come in or what?"

"Of course. I'm sorry, Max." She began to undo the lock, but then stopped.

Max stuck his fingers through the opening. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm um," 99 bit her lip.

"You're um, what?"

"I'm not quite dressed."

"You're not dressed?!" Max pushed his head closer to the door.

"Max! Of course I'm _dressed_!" 99 exclaimed. "Who answers the door without clothes on? And, what kind of girl do you think I am, mister?"

He could see her eyes narrow. "You're a good girl, 99. I wouldn't marry if you if you weren't, you know."

"Right."

He could see she still needed convincing. "Aw, c'mon 99. You're my girl. The one I love. I'm sorry if I said something to make you sore. But, you know me. It just happens sometimes. Can't I please come in?"

99 thought for a moment. He did sound sorry, and she couldn't really fault him for the comment. After all, that was just Max. He often spoke before thought, and even when he did think, it usually still came out wrong.

"All right," she agreed, unlocking the door. She moved aside as he entered her apartment and then shut the door behind him.

"Geez, 99," he started, heading for the couch, "I didn't think you were ever going to let me …"

He stopped talking as he turned around and got his first full glimpse of his fiancée. Her cotton pink bathrobe was tightened neatly at the center, but opened up slightly near the pocket that had the number 99 embroidered in yellow stitching. He could see just a hint of her satin blue nightgown – white lace trim and all.

His eyes traveled downward stopping just above her knees, which incidentally was where the bathrobe ended.

"Wow," was all he managed to get out.

"Max," 99 blushed, lowering her eyes as he showered her with attention.

"I … that is … I … wow."

99 smiled coquettishly at him and moved over to his side, gently closing his mouth for him. "I take it you like the outfit?"

"Wha?"

"The outfit. You like it?"

Max shook his head clear. "Yes. The pink looks very … when are we getting married?"

99 laughed. "We haven't set a date yet, Max."

"Oh yeah," he smiled sheepishly. He bit his lip for a moment and then blurted out, "How about tomorrow!"

"Max, we can't get married tomorrow." 99 wasn't opposed to the idea, but she knew her mother would be. "Besides, we have to plan the wedding. We have to get flowers, order invitations, get my dress, your tuxedo …" 99 trailed off as she tried to imagine Max in a crisp, black tuxedo with long coat tails.

"You're right, 99," Max agreed. "We do have to do all of that." He reached for the phonebook. "How about Wednesday?"

"No, Max."

"Friday," he asked hopefully.

"No."

"Drat. So, how long am I going to have to wait before I get to see you in this on a daily basis?"

99 hid a grin. "At least a couple of months, love," she laughed. "Unless, you plan on coming over here every morning."

Max brightened.

"Don't even think about it."

His smile fell. "Drat."

"Well, in the meantime, can I at least have a nice, long kiss to tide me over?" He gave her his best puppy-dog expression.

She leaned closer to him and draped her arms around his shoulders. "I think that can be arranged, Mr. Smart," she told him, closing her eyes.

Max leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, savoring their feel against his, knowing that he had finally won the girl of his dreams. He moved his lips against hers and told her that he loved her.

It came out "Mmm mwuv moo, minenemmmine."

99 smiled against his lips, understanding his words perfectly. She pulled away long enough to let him know that.

"I love you too, Max."


End file.
